Paint is readily available in one gallon paint cans or larger containers that have a thin pivoting wire bail. Painters that use brushes often dip directly from the one gallon paint cans rather than transfer paint to small containers. Holding and carrying a one gallon paint can while dipping the brush can cause fatigue, especially when the bail provided on the bucket is a relatively thin metal wire.
The present invention provides a belt clip that allows the painter to support a paint container from a waist belt while allowing the painter spill free freedom of movement and secure means for stowing a paint brush. In various embodiments of this invention, the belt clip has an integral body configured to have an elongated back, a neck extending outward from the proximal end of the back, a head, and a magnet embedded in the head. The belt clip is configured to have a recessed channel for receiving the bail of the paint can and a separate integral hook part for supporting a paint container having a peripheral lip. The back is configured to allow the belt clip to pivot slightly side to side about the wearer thereby accommodating a limited range of wearer movement. This degree of side to side play provides a limited pendulum motion and helps keep the paint in the paint container generally level during normal use where the wearer may reasonably move and bend through various postures, positions and painting activities. The magnet allows a user to secure a paint brush to the belt clip so that the brush is oriented directly over the open paint can, thereby reducing inadvertent painting errors and messes.
The above described features and advantages, as well as others, will become more readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.